tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuchs
Fuchs is part of the Terex now and a specialist brand. They build material handlers, used in the scrap industry. History Fuchs history goes back to 1888, (From Terex Web Site) * 1888- FUCHS was founded by Johannes Fuchs, a pioneering blacksmith who developed and manufactured advanced agricultural machines in Hemmingen, southern Germany. Six years later the new plant in Ditzingen near Stuttgart was founded. * 1950 - Fuchs introduces the first compact Excavator D1 on an agricultural fair in Frankfurt. Two years later the D3, the first self propelled multipurpose excavator on wheels follows up. * 1956 - The prototype of the Fuchs 301 is developed in Ditzingen. At the same time the foundation works start for a new plant in Bad Schönborn near Karlsruhe. * 1962 - The production rate reaches an average level of 8 machines per day and the unit no. 5000 of the Fuchs 301 is produced. * 1966 - Based on the 301 Fuchs presents the first hydraulic excavator with a hydraulic working attachment from Schaeff to the public and picks up the trend to hydraulic construction machinery. * 1971 - Based on a completely new concept, FUCHS develops new hydraulic excavators, cranes and loading machines, and the most modern, efficient production methods are adopted and progressively applied. * 1975 - FUCHS gets the patent for the first adjustable-height cab, providing excellent all-round visibility and greatly improved safety at work. In the following year the production exceeds the limit of 20,000 units with the completion of a model 713. * 1985 - FUCHS becomes part of the SCHAEFF Group and takes over the plant in Ditzingen. The score program of Fuchs is continued in Bad Schönborn. * 1991 - The start of a new era: The presentation of the new MHL 350. Three years later Fuchs consolidates the program with a new MHL 340 especially customized for material loading and handling, that closes the gap between the types 714 MU and MHL 350. In the following years Fuchs is consequently developing the product line for loading machines. * 1998 - The production of standard excavators is closed down and Fuchs is now focussing on the design and construction of loading machines. The product range is extended up to operating weights of 66 tons including solutions for recycling, port handling, scrap and wood handling. * 2001 - A new product line for wood handling is available, incorporating the models MHL 430, MHL 460 PC and MHL 460 T. * 2002 - The Schaeff Group is taken over by TEREX group. * 2005 - The new MHL 454 is introduced for port handling applications. Units no. 1000 of each the MHL 340 and MHL 350 are handed over. * 2006 - Introduction of the new MHL 454 for wood handling. MHL 331 no. 1000 is handed over. Models * Fuchs MHL 331 * Fuchs MHL 340 * Fuchs MHL 350 * Fuchs MHL 360 * Fuchs MHL 430 * Fuchs MHL 454 - Wood Handling * Fuchs MHL 460 Early models * Fuchs 301 See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *Atlas *Schaeff *Terex References Terrex web site Links * http://www.terex-fuchs.de/ Terex-Fuchs Web site Category:Fuchs Category:Companies of Germany Category:Merged companies Category:Materials Handlers Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Construction plant Category:Terex